When a Stranger Calls
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: Crossover between When a stanger calls and That 70s show. Jackie is alone babysitting one night and a killer decides to stalk her. Will the gang or cops save her in time? J/H D/E


**CROSSOVER BETWEEN THAT 70S SHOW AND WHEN A STRANGER CALLS. I AM APOLOGIZING IN ADVANCE IF I ACCIDENTLY SAY SOMETHING HAPPENED THAT COULDN'T IN THE 70S.**

**BASED AFTER HYDE CHEATED ON HER AND BEFORE THE CAMPING TRIP**

ACT 1

SCENE 1

INT. THE GANG ARE IN THE BASEMENT MINUS JACKIE. HYDE IS SITTING IN HIS NORMAL CHAIR WATCHING THE TELEVISION. DONNA AND ERIC ARE MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH AND FEZ IS SITTING BY THEM WATCHING PERVETEDLY. KELSO IS SITTING ON THE FREEZER EATING A POPSICLE. JACKIE STORMS IN AND WEDGES HERSELF BETWEEN ERIC AND DONNA NOT CARING WHAT THEY WERE DOING. SHE WRAPS HER ARMS AROUND DONNA'S NECK.

Donna:

(irritated) what the hell Jackie

Jackie:

(Looks up at her) I have to babysit tonight instead of go to that party tonight.

Donna:

(confused) Why do you have to babysit?

Jackie:

(pouting) Because before my dad went to jail he promised them i would do it so they could go to a business party

Eric:

(smiling) Well then go babysit while we enjoy the last blowout party of the year without you. (his tone changes to sarcastic) I know it will be hard but we'll pull through

Jackie:

(annoyed) God Eric your such a twitchy jackass (buries her head back in Donnas neck)

KELSO GETS UP AND CROSSES TO THE LAWN CHAIR WHILE DONNA GLARES AT ERIC. ERIC JUST LOOKS AT HER SHEEPISHLY

Kelso:

(Laughing) BURN! (Looks at Jackie) You know if you want i can come over when the kids go to sleep

HYDE CLENCHES HIS JAW AND BALLS HIS FISTS

Jackie:

(exasperate and muffled by Donnas neck) God Michael just shut up. (pulls her head up) The worst part about this is they have like this new hightech security system because the dad works for some kind of company. I am not going to know how to work it.

Donna:

Jackie calm down. I'm sure they'll show you. Who are you babysitting for anyway?

Jackie:

(frowning) the Henderson's

Eric:

You mean the filthy rich people that live on the other side of town by the lake?

Jackie:

(throws her hands in the air) Yes and there kids are brats!

Fez:

(frowning) This is true. They once were having a lemonade stand and convinced me to buy some. ( his frown deepens) it was not lemonade

EVERYONE TRIES REALLY HARD NOT TO LAUGH BUT END UP DOING IT ANYWAY

Fez: cont;

Its not funny! ( everyone continues to laugh) Fine if that is how you are going to be. Good day!

Everyone:

But Fez!

Fez:

I said good day (gets up and walks out)

Jackie:

(gets up and walks toward the door) I guess I should go to and get ready. Mr Forman is dropping me off and picking me up since my dad is in jail and everyone else is busy (opens the door to leave)

Hyde:

(increduously) Jackie. That's all you have to say?

Jackie:

(turns to him) There's nothing else to talk about (walks out)

HYDE SIGHS AND SLOUCHES IN HIS CHAIR. NOONE SAYS ANYTHING THEY JUST WATCH TV

END SCENE

INTRO SONG

ACT 1

SCENE 2

INT. EVERYONE IS IN THE DRIVEWAY LOOKING LIKE THERE READY TO GO SOMEWHERE. IT IS LATE EVENING. RED IS IN THE DRIVEWAY LOOKING IMPATIENT. JACKIE WALKS UP TO THEM DRESSING VERY CAUSAL FOR JACKIE. SHE JUST HAS ON SKINNY JEANS AND CONVERSE WITH A TANKTOP ON BUT SHE HAS A LIGHT ZIP UP HOODY ON THAT IS UNZIPPED SO YOU CAN THE LIGHT PURPLE TOP.

Donna:

(sarcastically) well dont you just look normal

Jackie:

(glares at her) i am not wearing nice clothes and letting those snotty kids ruin them.

Red:

(annoyed) Just get in the car. Its a forty-five minute drive and Kitty wants to go out tonight

EVERYONE PARTED. THE GANG GOT IN THE EL CAMINO AND RED AND JACKIE GOT IN THE VISTA CRUISER. EVERYONE WENT THERE SEPERATE WAYS. JACKIE AND RED ARE IN THE CAR ALONE NOT SAYING ANYTHING.

Jackie:

( trying to break the silence) I could have driven myself

Red:

(sighs) Me and Kitty both decided we didnt want you driving this long distance alone that late at night. Eleven right?

Jackie:

(smiles and sincere) Yes and thank you. Its nice to know that someone cares about me

Red:

(looks uncomfortable) I know this isn't my place but Kitty wanted me to talk to you about Steven

Jackie:

(sighs) Not now please. I'm not ready

Red:

I know hes a dumb ass.(a beat) well they all there (Jackie smiles a bit at this) don't tell anyone i told you this but I like you best and Steven and you were good for each other. You should talk to him.

Jackie:

(raises her eyebrow) Mrs. Forman made you promise to talk to me didn't she

Red:

Yes. But there is truth to what I'm saying. Just think about it

Jackie:

I will. (looks over at the lake they just passed and sees the house) is that it?

Red:

Yep. Pisses you off how rich some people are doesn't it.

THE HOUSE WAS A MANSION AND INSTEAD OF WALLS THERE WERE HUGE WINDOWS IN THERE PLACE LOOKING OVER THE LAKE. THEY PULLED UP AND THERE WAS A GATE THAT OPENED FOR THEM. RED DROPPED HER OFF AND LEFT.

JACKIE WALKED UP TO THE DOOR AND KNOCKED. A WOMEN ANSWERED

Mrs. Henderson:

(smiling) oh good your here

Jackie:

(in awe) your house is amazing (looks around taking in her surroundings)

IT WAS TWO LEVELS AND THE STAIR CASE WAS HUGE BUT HAD NO RAILINGS.

Jackie: cont;

Where are the kids?

Mrs. Henderson:

There already asleep. There room is upstairs first door on the left. (gestures for her to follow) follow me I'll show you around

THEY WALK INTO A ROOM AND THE LIGHTS GO ON. JACKIE JUMPS.

Mrs. Henderson: cont;

The light automatically turns on when you walk into a room.( a little smug) Its new no one else has this. We just do because of my husband.

THEY CONTINUE TO WALK AND SHE SHOWS HER THE KITCHEN AND THE BEDROOMS. THEY PASS A PART OF THE HOUSE THAT IS CONTAINED BY GLASS WINDOWS. IT WAS BEAUTIFUL. THERE WERE BIRDS AND PLANTS IN IT. EVEN A MINI STREAM WITH A BRIDGE.

Jackie:

(in awe) I have never seen anything like this before

A MAID IS IN THERE FEEDING THE BIRDS. SHE WAVES AT JACKIE AND SHE WAVES BACK.

Mrs. Henderson:

This is my own personal creation. That's Rosa shes the maid. If you need anything just get her. She has to leave in about an hour though. Come on I'll show you the numbers and how to work the security system. By the way feel free to take any drinks or food you like.

THEY WALK TO THE DOOR AND JACKIE LOOKS AT SOMETHING ON THE WALL. IT HAD A LITTLE SCREEN ON IT AND NUMBERS LIKE ON A PHONE. IT EVEN HAD A SPEAKER.

Mrs. Henderson: cont;

Just punch in this code after we leave and it will arm. (shows her paper on the table by the door) If you need anything the number to the restraunt is on this and the number for the upstairs phone and the guest house are here to.

Jackie:

(confused) upstairs and guest house

Mrs. Henderson:

My oldest son is away at college. Sometimes he'll come and go but he stays in the guest house. We got our kids there own personal line.

JACKIE NODS. THE HENDERSON'S FINISH GETTING READY AND LEAVE. JACKIE PUNCHES IN THE CODE AND IT SAYS THE SYSTEM IS ARMED. SHE LOCKS ALL THE LOCKS AND WALKED TO THE WINDOW THAT LOOKED OVER THE LAKE. FOG WAS ON TOP OF IT AND THE MOON WAS UP. SHE MADE HER WAY TO THE KITCHEN EXPLORING THE HOUSE. SHE OPENED THE FREEZER AND GOT A POPSICLE THEN WALKED OUT TO THE LIVING ROOM AND TURNED ON THE TV. SHE SAT ON THE COUCH AND LEANED BACK TAKING OFF HER HOODY.

END SCENE

ACT 1

SCENE 3

INT. THE GANG IS AT A PARTY THAT LOOKS OUT OF CONTROL. THERE IS A KEG IN THE CORNER AND EVERYONE IS DANCING AND HAVING FUN. KELSO IS MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL ON THE COUCH. HYDE IS JUST SITTING BY THE KEG LOOKING BORED AND DRINKING FROM A CUP. ERIC AND DONNA ARE DANCING AND FEZ IS IN THE KITCHEN MAKING A BEER CAN PYRAMID. A GUY RUNS IN WITH A RADIO LOOKING THING.

Guy:

Look what I found. A police scanner

EVERYONE IGNORES HIM AND HE SITS ON THE COUCH NEXT TO A COUPLE MAKING OUT AND TURNS IT ON LISTENING FOR ANYTHING.

END SCENE

ACT 1

SCENE 4

INT. JACKIE IS STILL ON THE COUCH BUT DOESN'T HAVE THE POPSICLE ANYMORE. THE PHONE RINGS AND SHE LEANS OVER AND PICKS IT UP.

Jackie:

Hello

NOONE SAYS ANYTHING ON THE OTHER LINE THERE IS JUST HEAVY BREATHING

Jackie:

Who is this?

SHE WAITS A LITTLE LONGER BUT THE PERSON HANGS UP AND SO DOES SHE. A LITTLE TENSE SHE LEANS BACK AND WATCHES TV SOME MORE. THE PHONE RINGS AGAIN AND SHE LEANS OVER AS FAST AS SHE CAN PICKING IT UP.

Jackie:

Hello

Caller:

(trying to whisper in a scary voice) What are you wearing?

Jackie:

(annoyed) Army pants and combat boots. Who is this?

THE PERSON ON THE OTHER LINE JUST LAUGHS AND HANG UP. A LITTLE MORE RELAXED SHE GOES BACK TO WATCHING TV. SUDDENLY THE ALARM BLARES THROUGH THE HOUSE MAKING JACKIE JUMP AND SCREAM. SHE QUICKLY GETS UP AND WALKS TO THE FRONT DOOR BUT SEES IT IS STILL LOCKED. SHE SEARCHES THE HOUSE AND SEES THE DOOR LEADING TO THE GARAGE IS OPEN. SHE RUNS TO IT AND SEES THAT THE GARAGE DOOR IS OPEN TO. SHE CLOSES IT AND CLOSES THE DOOR TO PUSHING IN THE CODE. EVERYTHING WENT SILENT. IT WAS STORMING OUTSIDE AND THE WIND WAS BLOWING PRETTY BAD.

Jackie:

(trying to calm herself) They left it open when they left and the wind blew the door open. (she makes sure it is locked) it wont happen again.

THE PHONE RINGS AND SHE RUNS TO IT

Jackie: cont;

(a little breathless) hello

Caller:

Hi this is Carol from the security company. We got a alert are you ok?

Jackie:

Yeah the wind just blew the garage door open. I'm fine.

Caller:

OK. have a good night. Bye

Jackie:

Bye

SLOWLY SHE WALKS BACK TO THE COUCH. IT IS EASY TO TELL SHE IS A LITTLE SCARED. SHE SETTLES BACK IN THE COUCH TRYING TO WATCH TV BUT IS DISTRACTED. GIVING UP SHE WALKS AROUND THE HOUSE TO THE MASTER BEDROOM. THE LIGHTS GO ON AND SHE WALKS TO THE CLOSET WHICH IS HUGE. SHE STARES AT IT IN AWE. SHE MAKES HER WAY TO THE JEWELRY AND PICKS UP A NECKLACE. THE PHONE RINGS MAKING HER JUMP. SHE PUTS DOWN THE NECKLACE QUICKLY AND RUNS TO IT.

Jackie:

Hello

NO ONE IS ANSWERING IT IS JUST HEAVY BREATHING AGAIN

Jackie:

Fez I swear if this is you I am going to cause you bodily harm

Caller:

Who'sFez

JACKIE FROZE. IT WAS THE MOST SCARIEST VOICE SHE HAD EVER HEARD IN HER LIFE.

Jackie:

(shaky) Who is this?

Caller:

Have you checked the children?

THEY HANG UP AND SO DOES JACKIE. SHE LOOKS AT THE STAIR CASE. SLOWLY SHE WALKS OVER TO IT TAKING ONE STAIR AT A TIME. WHEN SHE GETS TO THE TOP SHE OPENS THE DOOR TO THE KIDS ROOM AND SIGHS IN RELIEF WHEN SHE SEES THE KIDS SLEEPING. THE PHONE IN THERE ROOM RINGS AND SHE HURRIES TO IT BEFORE IT WAKES THEM UP.

Jackie:

(whispering) hello

Caller:

How are they?

JACKIE FROZE IN FEAR. SHE HUNG UP THE PHONE AND RAN DOWN THE STAIRS AS FAST AS SHE COULD. SHE LOOKED OUT THE WINDOWS AND CLOSED ALL THE CURTAINS. THEN SHE TOOK THE PHONE AND CROUCHED IN FRONT OF THE COUCH. SHE DIALED THE POLICE

Operator:

What is your emergency?

JACKIE FROZE AS TO THINK OF WHAT TO SAY.

Jackie:

I don't think it is a emergency but I need to talk to someone.

Operator:

Hold on I will transfer you to officer Craig

JACKIE WAITED WHILE THEY SWITCHED HER.

Craig:

Hello. How may I help you?

Jackie:

(shaky) Hi. Some guy keeps calling the house and I think he can see me

Craig:

Has he threatened you?

Jackie:

No but he is really scaring me

Craig:

Its probably just some kids playing a prank. Where are you?

Jackie:

At the Henderson's

Craig:

That is the safest house in town. I wouldn't worry about it. Are you alone?

Jackie:

The maid is still here I think (pauses for a minute remembering the alarm going off) wait no I think she left. That must have been why the alarm went off earlier

Craig:

See your fine. Just whatever you do don't wake up those kids I hear there a hand full.

Jackie:

(smiling slightly) Ok thank you. But can you maybe trace the call or something though to make sure I'm ok

Craig:

Sure. Just keep him on this phone line for sixty seconds and we can tell you where the call is coming from.

Jackie:

Thank you. Goodbye

Craig:

No problem and what is your name.

Jackie:

Jackie Burkhart

Craig:

Ok Jackie remember what I said. Your fine. Good bye

Jackie:

Bye

THEY HANG UP BUT JACKIE DOESN'T MOVE. SHE JUST STAYS CURLED ON THE FLOOR.

END SCENE

ACT 1

SCENE 5

INT. BACK TO THE PARTY. MORE PEOPLE ARE GATHERED AROUND THE GUY WITH THE SCANNER.

Scanner person 1:

We had a call from the Hendersons place. Apparently the Burkhart girl has been getting weird phone calls.

THIS GOT THE GANGS ATTENTIONS

Scanner person 2:

Do you think anything of it

Scanner person 1:

No its probably some kids playing a prank. I told her we would trace it next time they called though.

Scanner person 2:

OK. Keep me posted

Scanner person 1:

I will.

EVERYONE STARES AT IT. THE BOY SWITCHES IT TO SOMETHING DIFFERENT.

Donna:

you think shes ok?

Eric:

Im sure she is. Jackie tends to blow things out of proportion.

EVERYONE NODS IN AGREEMENT AND GO BACK TO WHAT THEY WERE DOING BUT IS OBVIOUS THEY ARE DISTRACTED.

END SCENE

ACT 2

SCENE 1

INT. JACKIE IS STILL ON THE FLOOR. SHE GETS UP SLOWLY AND WALKS AROUND. SHE PASSES THE GARDEN ROOM AND SEES ROSA ISN'T THERE ANYMORE. SHE KEEPS WALKING A SEES A SMALL ROOM. SHE WALKS IN A SEES ROSA'S PURSE. CONFUSED SHE TURNS AND LEAVES

Jackie:

(yelling) ROSA. ARE YOU STILL HERE!

NO ONE ANSWERS SO SHE KEEPS WALKING. THE PHONE RINGS AND SHE GOES TO IT AND HESITANTLY ANSWERS. SHE LOOKS AT THE CLOCK TO TIME IT.

Jackie: cont;

Hello. Who is this?

THE PERSON JUST BREATHS

Jackie:

(scared) Why do you keep calling me?

STILL NOTHING JUST BREATHING

Jackie:

( lets out a shaky breath) God what do you want

HES SAYS NOTHING JUST HANGS UP. SHE LOOKS AND SEES IT WASN'T LONG ENOUGH THEN DIALS HER FRIENDS HOUSE WHERE THE PARTY IS OUT.

Her friend:

(ditzy) Hello

Jackie:

(trying to calm herself) Hey have any of you been calling me?

Her friend:

John did earlier but none else has. Why?

Jackie:

No reason. Bye

Her friend:

(confused) Bye

JACKIE SIGHS AND DIALS THE FORMANS BUT IT GOES TO THE RECORDING. SHE THEN TRIES THE RESTAURANT

Hostess:

(cheerfully) Hello how may I help you

Jackie:

Hi is Mrs. and Mr. Henderson there?

Hostess:

They left about an hour ago sorry

Jackie:

(sadly) ok thank you

JACKIE HANGS UP AND SITS ON THE COUCH BUT IS EASY TO TELL SHE IS TENSE AND IS TAPPING HER FOOT. AFTER A MINUTE SHE GETS UP AND OPENS THE CURTAINS A LITTLE. SHE SEES THE GUEST HOUSE AND THE LIGHTS ARE ON. A SHADOW GOES BY THE WINDOW. SHE WALKS TO THE PHONE AND CALLS IT BUT NO ONE ANSWERS. SHE WALKS OVER TO A TABLE AND GRABS A CANDLE STICK HOLDER AND THEN SHE WALKS TO THE FRONT DOOR AND PICKS UP KEYS THAT WERE ON THE TABLE. SHE PUSHES IN THE ALARM AND GRABS A FLASHLIGHT. SHE LEAVES THE HOUSE AND CLOSES THE DOOR.

IT IS WINDY OUTSIDE AND HER HAIR IS FLYING EVERYWHERE. SHE SHIVERED A LITTLE BIT AT THE COLD. SHE LOOKED AROUND THEN RAN THROUGH THE PATH UNTIL SHE GOT TO THE GUEST HOUSE. SHE WALKS IN AND SEES NOONE IS THERE. THE PHONE RINGS AND SHE PICKS IT UP.

Jackie:

(breathless) Hello

SHE LOOKS AT THE CLOCK AND STARTS TIMING.

Jackie:

why do you keep calling me

HE STILL SAYS NOTHING

Jackie:

do you even know who I am

HE JUST KEEPS BREATHING AND THEY BOTH DONT SAY ANYTHING FOR A FEW SECONDS. HE HANGS UP AND SHE LOOKS AND SEES IT WAS LONG ENOUGH. THEN SHE REMEMBERED IT WAS TWO DIFFERENT LINES.

Jackie:

(to herself) he called the wrong phone line

SHE WALKS TO THE WINDOW AND SEES A LIGHT GO ON IN THE HOUSE

Jackie:

(whispering) Rosa

SHE RUNS OUT AND KEEPS RUNNING TO THE HOUSE. A BRANCH FROM A TREE MAKES HER DROP HER FLASHLIGHT. WHEN SHE GETS TO THE DOOR SHE UNLOCKS IT AND IMMEDIATELY PUSHES IN THE CODE TO STOP THE ALARM. SHE WALKS TO WHERE SHE SAW THE LIGHT GO ON.

Jackie:

(Yelling) ROSA

NOONE SAYS ANYTHING AND THEN SHE HEARS A SHOWER GOING. SHE SLOWLY WALKS TO THE BATHROOM BUT THE PHONE RINGS STOPPING HER. SHE WALKS OVER TO IT QUICKLY. THERE WAS ONE IN THE ROOM SHE WAS IN.

Jackie:

Hello

HE BREATHS AS USUAL

Jackie:

(on the verge of tears) who is this

STILL NOTHING

Jackie:

please leave me alone. What do you want?

THE BREATHING STOPS.

Caller:

your blood. all over me

IN DISGUST JACKIE HANGS UP THEN MENTALLY CHEERS HE WAS ON LONG ENOUGH. SHE WALKS TO THE BATHROOM AND SLOWLY OPENS THE CURTAINS. NO ONE IS THERE SO SHE TURNS IT OFF.

THE PHONE RINGS AGAIN AND SHE PICKS IT UP.

Jackie:

(mad) Stop calling me you sick son of a-

Craig:

(cutting her off) Jackie we traced the call. Its coming from inside the house. Get out of there now

IN SHOCK SHE DROPS THE PHONE THEN THE POWER GOES OUT LEAVING HER IN THE DARK.

END SCENE

ACT 2

SCENE 2

INT. THE PARTY IS GOING ON. MORE PEOPLE ARE SURROUNDING THE SCANNER INCLUDING THE GANG

Hyde:

Turn it back to the one that had the thing about Jackie

THE BOY COMPLIES SCARED OF HYDE.

Scanner person 1:

we traced the call. Get the girl on the phone immediately

THE SOUND OF SOMEONE BEING CALLED IS HEARD. EVERYONE IS LOOKING AT EACH OTHER NERVOUSLY. JACKIE'S VOICE IS HEARD FROM THE RADIO

Jackie:

Stop calling me you sick son of a-

Scanner person 1:

(cutting her off) Jackie we traced the call. Its coming from inside the house. Get out of there now.

THERE IS SILENCE ON THE SCANNER

Scanner person 1: cont;

We lost her. Get people over there now.

IT CUTS OFF LEAVING THEM THERE IN SILENCE.

Donna:

(shocked) Oh my god Jackie!

HYDE DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING HE JUST GETS UP AND WALKS OUT. THE GANG FOLLOW HIM. THEY ALL GET IN THE CAR AND DRIVE OFF

Hyde:

(pissed off) I swear if he hurts her I am going to kill him

ERIC TURNS ON THE RADIO AND A LADIES VOICE IS HEARD

Voice:

Attention point place and kenosha areas. A series of murders have happened and the killer is unknown. It is said he likes to call his victims and play a game of cat and mouse before he kills them. There are 15 people dead young girls and children. The state is on high alert.

ERIC TURNS IT OFF. HYDE GRIPS THE STEERING WHEEL TIGHTER AND SPEEDS UP.

Fez:

(shaky) you don't think he will kill her do you

Kelso:

(in shock) I hope not man I hope not

Donna:

(to Hyde) are you ok

Hyde:

No. Hes going to kill her and that means ( he stops)

Eric:

(seriously) you love her man don't you

Hyde

(sighs) yeah i do

END SCENE

ACT 2

SCENE 3

SLOWLY JACKIE MAKES HER WAY THROUGH THE DARK HOUSE, LOOKING AROUND EVERY CORNER SCARED OF WHAT MIGHT JUMP OUT AT HER. SHE WENT TO THE KIDS ROOM AND WALKED TO THERE BEDS. SHE PULLED THE COVERS OFF BOTH OF THEM AND SAW THAT PILLOWS WERE UNDER THEM INSTEAD OF CHILDREN. SIGHING IN FRUSTRATION SHE TURNED TOWARD THE PLAY ROOM DOOR AND SAW A TOY CHEST. SHE WALKED OVER TO IT SLOWLY AND LIFTED IT. THE KIDS POKED OUT AND WERE CRYING IN FEAR. SHE HELPED THEM OUT.

Jackie:

(relieved) I'm Jackie the baby sitter

THE POWER TURNED BACK ON AND THE NIGHTLIGHT THAT WAS IN THE KIDS ROOM BRIGHTENED THE ROOM INSTANTLY MAKING EVERYTHING VISIBLE. JACKIE WALKED OUT AND LOOKED UP AND FROZE IN FEAR. THE MAN WAS CROUCHED ON THE WOODEN BARS THAT WERE ON THE CEILING. JACKIE RAN BACK IN THE ROOM AND CLOSED THE DOOR. THERE WAS NO LOCK SO SHE GRABBED A LAMP AND WRAPPED THE CHORD AROUND THE HANDLE AND A COAT HANGER. THE MAN JUMPED FROM THE CEILING AND BANGED ON THE DOOR TRYING TO OPEN IT.

JACKIE LOOKED AROUND FRANTICALLY LOOKING FOR A WAY OUT. SHE LOOKED DOWN AND SAW A WINDOW LEADING TO THE GARDEN ROOM.

Jackie:

(to kids) go through that window

THE KIDS OBEYED HER AND SLIPPED THROUGH CLIMBING DOWN THE TREE AND LANDING SAFELY. JACKIE CONTINUED TO HOLD THE DOOR BY LEANING AGAINST IT AS THE MAN BANGED ON IT CAUSING IT TO BEND. HE GOT HIS HAND THROUGH THE CRACK AND JACKIE WAS AVOIDING IT. SHE MADE A QUICK DASH OUT THE WINDOW AS THE MAN KICKED THE DOOR IN. SHE CLIMBED DOWN THE TREE BUT THE LAST BRANCH BROKE MAKING HER FALL. THE KIDS HELPED HER UP AND SHE GRABBED BOTH THERE HANDS PUSHING THEM BEHIND HER PROTECTIVELY. IN THAT ROOM YOU HAD A VIEW OF THE OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE AND THE UPSTAIRS BEDROOMS. SHE LOOKED AT THE WINDOW THEY CAME IN AND NOTHING WAS THERE. THEN A LIGHT CAME ON IN ONE OF THE BEDROOMS. LIGHTS KEPT GOING ON IN DIFFERENT ROOMS GETTING CLOSER TO THEM AND EACH TIME JACKIE AND THE KIDS WOULD JUMP IN FEAR.

Jackie:

(to herself) no please no

THE LIGHT AT THE TOP OF THE STAIRS EVENTUALLY WENT ON AND THEY JUMPED BACK. THEY LOOKED AT IT AND SAW THE CAT JUMPED DOWN THEM. THEY SIGHED IN RELIEF THEN TURNED AROUND ONLY TO SCREAM BECAUSE THE MAN WAS STANDING WITH BOTH HANDS ON THE GLASS LOOKING AT THEM. JACKIE HURRIED TO THE SPRINKLER THING THAT WAS MEANT TO WET THE ROOM EVERY TWENTY MINUTES. SHE TURNED IT ON LEAVING THEM INVISIBLE TO THE MAN AND ENABLING THEM TO HIDE. JACKIE HID THE KIDS IN SOME BUSHES AND SHE HERSELF WENT UNDER THE BRIDGE IN THE WATER.

THE MAN CAME IN THE ROOM AND JACKIE TRIED TO CALM HER BREATHING. HE WALKED OVER THE BRIDGE AND SHE WENT UNDER TO HIDE HER SELF MORE. SHE LOOKED AROUND AND SAW THE MAID THAT WAS IN THERE EARLIER IN THE WATER WITH A BIG ROCK HOLDING HER DOWN. JACKIE SCREAMED BUT LUCKILY THE WATER MUFFLED IT. SHE CAME BACK UP AND LOOKED AT THE KIDS. THEY WERE LOOKING AT HER TO.

Jackie:

(gesturing for them to go and mouthing) go go

THE KIDS GOT UP AND HEADED FOR THE DOOR. THE SHOWER STOPPED AND THE GIRL STEPPED ON SOME ROCKS CAUSING THE MAN TO TURN AROUND. THE KIDS SCREAMED AND RAN OUT TO THE FRONT DOOR TRYING DESPERATELY TO REACH THE LOCK BUT FAILING. THE MAN STEPPED OVER THE BRIDGE AGAIN AND JACKIE TRIED TO STAY QUIET. NOTHING HAPPENED FOR A SECOND THEN HIS HAND CAME DOWN UNDER THE BRIDGE GRABBING JACKIE. SHE SCREAMED AND WENT UNDER TRYING TO GET HIM OFF. HE KEPT GRABBING HER AND SHE FLIPPED HER BODY SO HER FEET WERE ON THE BRIDGE AND PUSHED UP CAUSING THE BRIDGE TO FLIP SENDING THE MAN UNDER.

SHE RAN OUT OF THE WATER BUT HE WAS CLOSELY BEHIND. SHE RAN OUT THE DOOR AND CLOSED IT BUT HE GRABBED HER HAIR HER HEAD WAS ON ONE SIDE AND SOME OF HER HAIR WAS ON THE OTHER IN HIS HAND. SHE LOCKED THE DOOR AND LOOKED OVER TO SEE THE KIDS JUMPING TRYING TO UNLOCK THE DOOR. SHE CLOSED HER EYES TIGHT AND PULLED HER HEAD AS HARD AS SHE COULD MAKING HER HAIR RIP AND LETTING HER FREE. SHE RAN TO THE DOOR ONLY TO FIND THE KIDS RAN AWAY AND HID SHE UNLOCKED THE DOOR AND WENT TO FIND THEM. IN THE BACKGROUND YOU CAN HEAR THE MAN BANGING ON THE WINDOWS OF THE ROOM BUT THEY AREN'T GLASS AND AREN'T BREAKABLE.

SHE WENT AROUND LOOKING FOR THE KIDS.

Jackie:

(calling) Kids where are you. Its me Jackie

JACKIE DIDN'T NOTICE THE BANGING STOP AS SHE SEARCHED. SHE WALKED BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM AND NOTICED A BIRD ON THE STAIRCASE. LOOKING AROUND SHE SAW A BUNCH OF BIRD FLYING AROUND. THE CAT WAS EVEN EATING ONE. SHE LOOKED DOWN AND SAW HE BROKE A PART OF THE GLASS. SHE WALKED A LITTLE FURTHER AND HEARD THE KIDS WHIMPER. SHE BENDS DOWN AND LEADS THEM OUT OF THERE HIDING SPOT.

Jackie:

(quickly) Come on

SHE GRABS THERE HANDS AND RUN TO THE DOOR. NOT NOTICING THE MAN STEP OUT OF THE SHADOWS. SHE OPENS THE DOOR AND LEADS THE KIDS OUT. SHE IS ABOUT TO GO OUT HERSELF BUT THE MAN GRABS HER BY THE NECK A THROWS HER BACK DOWN. IN FEAR JACKIE LOOKS UP AND SEES THE MAN CLOSE THE DOOR AND LOOK AT HER. JACKIE GETS UP AND RUNS UP THE STAIRS BUT HE GRABS HER LEGS AND PULLS HER BACK DOWN. SHE KICKS HIM AND TRIES AGAIN BUT HE DOES THE SAME THING. HE GETS ON TOP OF HER TRYING TO CHOKE HER BUT SHE SWINGS HER LEG AROUND KNOCKING THEM BOTH OFF THE STAIRCASE. SHE GETS UP AND RUNS KNOCKING OVER TABLES IN THE PROCESS. HE TACKLES HER AND SENDS HER TO THE GROUND. HIS HANDS WRAP AROUND HER NECK MAKING IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR HER TO BREATHE.

SHE GRABS A BOTTLE THAT WAS LYING ON THE GROUND THANKS TO THERE STRUGGLE AND CRASHES IT OVER HIS HEAD MAKING HIM JUMP BACK. QUICKLY SHE GETS UP AND GRABS A SPEAR THING USED TO POKE LOGS IN FIRE PLACES. SHE LIFTS IT UP AND BRINGS IT DOWN ON TOP OF HIS HAND PINNING IT TO THE FLOOR. THE MAN SCREAMS IN PAIN.

JACKIE RUNS OUT AS FAST AS SHE CAN INTO ANOTHER MANS ARMS.

END SCENE

ACT 2

SCENE 4

INT. 45 MINUTES LATER HYDE AND THE GANG PULL UP THE SAME TIME THE COPS DO. EVERYONE GETS OUT AND THE COPS SURROUND THE HOUSE WITH PARAMEDICS. THEY WALK OVER TO THE COPS.

Hyde:

(to a cop) whats going on

Officer:

(hurriedly) not now were trying to find out to

THE TWO KIDS RUN UP TO THEM SHAKING IN FEAR.

Girl:

(to the gang and officer) you have to get in there he has Jackie (starts crying)

HYDE STORMED UP THE WALK

Officer:

Hey stop

HYDE DIDN'T LISTEN HE WENT IN THE HOUSE AND SAW EVERYTHING WAS A MESS. HE LOOKED UP JUST IN TIME TO SEE JACKIE FLY INTO HIS ARMS. SHE STARTED POUNDING AT HIS CHEST AND SCREAMING.

Hyde:

Jackie its me Hyde. Calm down your ok

JACKIE LOOKED UP AND SAW IT WAS HIM THEN GRIPPED HIM FOR DEAR LIFE. COPS RAN IN THE HOUSE BEHIND HIM SEIZING THE MAN.

Jackie:

(crying) Oh my God Steven. I love you. I forgive you. Please don't let me go.

Hyde:

(holding her and stroking her hair) I love you to

JACKIE CONTINUED TO CRY IN HIS ARMS AND HE LED HER OUT TO THE AMBULANCE. THEY PUT A BLANKET OVER HER. THE GANG CAME UP TO HER AND NO ONE SAID ANYTHING. HYDE KEPT HER IN HIS ARMS.

A COP WALKED UP.

Officer:

you did a real number on his hand. there going to take him to get it fixed but he will get sent to jail right after.

Jackie:

(whispering) Hes never getting out?

Officer:

He'll never get out. Your safe

Jackie:

( alittle out of it) thank you

THE OFFICER NODS AND LEAVES. SOON THE FORMANS DRIVE UP TO HAVING HEARD THE NEWS ON THE RADIO. RIGHT BEHIND THEM ARE THE HENDERSONS IMMEDIATELY GOING TO THERE CHILDREN.

JACKIE LOOKED AT HYDE AND HE LOOKED BACK AT HER. SHE KISSED HIM.

END SCENE

ACT 3

SCENE 1

INT. JACKIE IS ASLEEP ON THE COUCH IN THE FORMANS HOUSE. SHE WAKES UP AND SEES THE TV IS ON BUT NOONE IS AROUND. THE PHONE RINGS AND SHE WALKS TO THE KITCHEN BUT HESITATES TO ANSWER IT. FINALLY SHE PICKS IT UP

Jackie:

Hello

Caller:

have you checked the children?

JACKIE HANGS UP AND TURNS AROUND TO RUN BUT THE MAN IS BEHIND HER AND HE GRABS HER CHOKING HER WHILE SHE SCREAMS AND SCRATCHES AT HIM.

HYDE SHOOK JACKIE FRANTICALLY TRYING TO WAKE HER UP. HER EYES OPEN WIDE AND SHE TAKES IN HER SURROUNDINGS. SHE IS IN HYDE'S ROOM AND EVERYONE IS AROUND STARING AT HER.

Jackie:

Steven hes in the house. He wants my blood all over him he told me. Hes going to kill me.

Hyde:

Jackie calm down your in the formans basement and were all here

Jackie:

(shaking her head) No hes in the house. The call is coming from in the house

SHE KEPT JERKING AND EVERYONE LOOKED WORRIED. HYDE KISSED HER ON THE LIPS AND JACKIE STOPPED THRASHING AFTER A SECOND AND KISSED HIM BACK.

Hyde:

You ok?

Jackie:

Yea sorry.

EVERYONE BUT HYDE LEFT. HE LIED DOWN WITH HER AND SOON THEY BOTH FELL ASLEEP TOGETHER.

END SCENE

END STORY

**I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY IN THIS FORMAT. I JUST SAW THE MOVIE AND THE URGE TO WRITE IT WITH JACKIE AS THE MAIN CHARACTER POPPED IN MY HEAD.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAYBE TELL ME I DIDN'T COMPLETELY SUCK.**


End file.
